


All I Want for Christmas is... You

by koalala1031



Series: Amamatsu Week 2017 [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe – Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, I Live for Wholesome Grown-Up AU Amamatsu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kissing, Lame attempt at humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Momota Kaito Swears a Lot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Kaede might be asking for too much sometimes, but in the end she’s still grateful to have her holiday with her loved ones.





	All I Want for Christmas is... You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Amamatsu Week 2017 on Tumblr – Day 6: Decoration & Day 7: Christmas

 “Ta da~! It’s finished!” she said when she was done. “Ryouma, look!”

“Hm?” the tennis player responded and blinked in surprise when he saw her work. There was a snowman which had the similar height as Ryouma himself.

“So~? What do you think~?” Angie asked him.

Ryouma examined the snowman. It wasn’t made of real snow, of course—it would melt in room temperature otherwise. It was made of huge chunks of cotton. It also had two big buttons on its face—probably to resemble his eyes, and two twigs on its sides each as its arms, one of them was holding a tennis racket. “Pretty good,” he commented.

“Nothing else~?” Angie demanded.

“W, well... are you just gonna make a snowman of me or also the others?” Ryouma asked.

“Angie’s going to make a snowman each for everyone, of course~!” the artist answered. “Ryouma won’t be jealous, will he~?”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. Also...” Ryouma then took off his signature cat ears hat and gave it to Angie, causing the latter to be surprised. “Eeeeh?! What’s this for?!”

“You can put it on the snowman’s head if you want,” he replied.

“Eeeeh~?! Thank you~!” Angie cheered as she pulled the shorter guy into her arms and gave him kisses all over his face.

After she was done, Angie then put the hat on the snowman’s head.

“Anyway, Yonaga,” Ryouma called her.

“Hm?”

“Can I... help you with the snowmen?” he asked. “I mean, if you’re making all of them the same height with the actual person they’re based on, then you’re gonna need extra cotton, won’t ya? Also making snowmen that big would be a lotta work.”

“Eeeeh~?! Are you serious?!”

“Of course.”

“Thank you~!” Angie cheered again. “God shall bless your kindness...”

“I’d... appreciate that... I guess...” Ryouma replied with his face slightly blushing.

The two then continued to work on the snowmen together, with Angie randomly humming a random melody. “Du du du du du~”

* * *

 

“Momota-kun, be careful!” Shuuichi warned Kaito who was sticking some glow-in-the-dark star stickers on the ceiling, while he and Gonta were holding the stepladder to keep it intact.

“Don’t worry, Bro, I got this!” Kaito replied as he continued.

“Momota-chan, there’s a ghost~! Be careful~!” Kokichi teased.

“G-g-g-ghost?! Where?! WHERE?!” Kaito instantly panicked, causing himself to lose the balance on the stepladder.

“Waaaah...!” Shuuichi yelped while trying to hold the shaking stepladder in place, while Kaito already fell down. “Momota-kun!” he screamed.

“Gonta’s got this!” Gonta said as he caught Kaito in his arms and ended up holding the astronaut in a bridal style. The two stayed in the very same position for a while, and then they both blushed. “T-thanks...” Kaito said.

“Y-you’re welcome...” Gonta replied while still holding him.

“Also, Ouma... THAT WASN’T FUNNY YA D-DIMWIT!” Kaito shouted at him.

“Eeeeh~? But I thought it was funny!” Kokichi defended himself. “Also what’s with the lame attempt to be PG-13? Aren’t you usually the type to say dip—”

“Akamatsu’s takin’ her baby here, ‘kay?! If I swear too much she and Harumaki are both gonna kick my a...bs!”

“Nishishi~ Momota-chan, you’re funny!” Kokichi teased him again.

“Ugh, you f....riggin’...” Kaito tried to contain his anger. “Gonta, can you put me down, please?”

“O-okay,” Gonta said as he put Kaito on the ground.

Kaito then dashed his way to chase Kokichi, while the latter also ran away from him. “Come back here ya little piece of shi...itake mushroom!”

“Nye nye nye nye nye~ Momota-chan can’t swear~ Bleeeep~!” Kokichi sang and stuck his tongue out to Kaito.

“Momota-kun, wait!” Shuuichi called him. “Don’t beat up Ouma-kun!”

“Saihara-san is right!” Tenko added as she put down her brush and her can of paint on the ground, and then she also chased down the two boys. “If you want to beat up that degenerate scum, at least let Tenko do it as well! Don’t just beat him up all by yourself!”

“C-Chabashira-san, no!”

“Let me also kill him, by the way,” Maki added, putting the tinsels and the fake holly decoration aside.

“H-Harukawa-san, not you too!”

“Shuuichi,” Maki called, smiling at him.

“E-eh?!”

“I won’t be gone for long, okay?” she told him. “Don’t worry about me...”

“O-okay...”

“Gokuhara,” Maki called Gonta, who was still close from there. “Please take care of Shuuichi when I’m not around, okay?”

“Y-yes... Harukawa-san...” Gonta said.

“Then, I’ll be going,” Maki said as she finally left to catch up with Kaito and Tenko to beat up Kokichi together.

Shuuichi just stood next to the stepladder with Gonta. _It would be more touching if she wasn’t about to slaughter Ouma-kun, though..._ he thought.

Few moments later, Tenko’s “hi-yah” was heard from a different room, followed by Kokichi’s scream of agony. Himiko, who was sleeping on a couch not too far from there, woke up after hearing the noises. “N-nyeh?! I heard Tenko and Ouma screaming, what happened?!”

“I’m pretty sure Chabashira-san and the others are just beating him up again,” Kaede said while still working on the Christmas tree with Rantarou and Tsumugi.

“Oh...” Himiko said. “Nevermind... I’m going to continue sleeping, then...”

“Uh, Yumeno-san, wouldn’t be better for you to help the others?” Tsumugi suggested. “I mean, Chabashira-san hasn’t finished painting the wall yet, and Harukawa-san hasn’t finished putting the decorations. Also Angie-san and Hoshi-kun are working on a lot of snowmen. Kiibo-kun and Iruma-san are fixing the Christmas light. Until Shinguuji-kun and Toujou-san come back from the hospital, you can probably help with the wall painting?”

“Or you can play with Setsuko-chan to keep her company?” Kaede suggested. “She’s just sitting there in the stroller, she won’t go anywhere.”

“Nyeh... okay... I’ll play with Setsuko, I guess...” Himiko answered, and then she got up to reach the stroller. “Hello...” she lazily greeted the baby. “Big Sis Himiko here... I’m not your aunt, I’m your big sis... nice to meet you...”

Setsuko looked at the redhead in awe, and then she tried to touch her sapphire hairpin.

“Nyeh, don’t touch it!” Himiko shrieked and slapped the baby’s hand aside, while Setsuko frowned to hold her tears.

“D-don’t cry! Please don’t cry!” Himiko panicked. Then, she thought for a while, and then she said, “What if I show you my magic...? Do you want to see my magic...?”

Hearing the word ‘magic’, Setsuko’s mouth formed a circle.

“But I won’t go all out, okay...?” Himiko said again. “I mean, I’m just showing off to a little kid like you... I can’t use the same amount of mana like when I fight against giant trolls all by myself because Ouma never wants to help me... You understand?”

Setsuko nodded.

“Good... then we can just go to the backyard for my magic show there...” she said as she took the stroller outside Rantarou’s house. “Amami, Akamatsu, I’m taking your baby with me... Is it okay...?”

Rantarou only chuckled at Himiko’s shenanigans. “Yeah, sure. Just don’t go too far,” he answered without switching from the Christmas tree.

“Uh, should I keep an eye on Yumeno-san and Setsuko-chan?” Tsumugi asked. “I mean, just in case something happens to either of them.”

“Sure, why not,” Rantarou answered.

“Okay, then...” Tsumugi said as she left to the backyard, while Rantarou and Kaede continued to work on the Christmas tree.

Meanwhile, Kaede was trying to put the golden star on the top of the Christmas tree. “Ugh...” she grumbled while tipping her toes, but to no avail since the top was out of her reach. “Honey, can you help me to put the star up there, please?” she asked him.

“Sure,” he answered as he picked up the blonde by her waist, causing Kaede to yelp. “Well you didn’t ask _me_ to put the star on the tree,” he chuckled. “You told me to help _you_ to put it.”

“Hahaha, you smooth bastard,” Kaede laughed at him, and then she put the star up on the top of the tree. Rantarou then put her down on the ground, while the blonde turned around and wrapped her arms around Rantarou’s shoulder.

“Anyway, Rantarou-kun, are your sisters going to come home this holiday?” Kaede changed the topic, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Mm-hmm...” he nodded. “Guess my house is gonna be cramped tomorrow. Hahaha...”

“How about your parents?”

“They’re... still busy,” Rantarou answered halfheartedly. “Y’know, business trip and stuff.”

Kaede parted away from Rantarou’s hug. She pouted and puffed her cheeks while crossing her arms on her chest, which would make Rantarou giggled at her cuteness if they were in their usual lovey-dovey mood. However, since the current conversation topic was a serious one, Rantarou only sighed in annoyance. “Honey, I know you’re upset, but the trip isn’t something they could control,” he told her. “Also, I haven’t talked too much with them lately, so—”

“This is supposed to be Setsuko-chan’s first holiday with her whole big family! Not just us two!” Kaede cried. “It’s the holiday season, it’s supposed to be the best chance to have everyone together! I know you don’t get along well with either of them but can’t you at least try to understand how important this is for Setsuko-chan?! For our family?!”

“Kaede.”

Hearing his changed serious tone, Kaede went silent. Rantarou only sighed at his sulking wife and patted her head. “I know how you feel, ‘kay?” he told her. “It’s just... it’s not that easy for two people who had divorced to fix what’s beyond repair. You know that, right?”

“Mm-hmm...” Kaede nodded while burying her head on Rantarou’s shoulder, while he continued to pat her head. “I just want Setsuko-chan to have an amazing first Christmas...”

“I know...” Rantarou replied as he kissed her temple. “But things just... don’t always go your way...”

“I know...” Kaede replied, as she got up to see Rantarou face-to-face.

“Anyway, wanna go to the backyard?” Rantarou changed the topic. “Yumeno-san’s magical show is probably still going.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kaede nodded. “I guess we can take a break for now. The Christmas tree is already done anyway.”

The two then left the Christmas tree through the back door. But before they left the doorway, Kaede stopped and pulled Rantarou’s hand to keep him from leaving.

“Eh?!” Rantarou was startled, but Kaede only pointed at above them.

Rantarou then glanced upwards to see a mistletoe hanging above them. “Since when...?”

“Probably since earlier today,” Kaede shrugged. “Shirogane-san might have been the one who put that here.”

“Well, guess we should thank her later...” Rantarou smirked while leaning down towards Kaede so their foreheads touch. Kaede only chuckled, as her lips slowly meld together with Rantarou’s. Kaede’s hands both were cupping his face, pulling him closer to her.

After they both took off, they looked outside to find Tsumugi glaring at them with her hands on her waist. “Seriously? Right in front of everyone?” she grumbled.

“Ah, sorry...” Kaede said.

“Wait. You’re not the one who hung the mistletoe?” Rantarou asked.

“No, it was Angie-san,” Tsumugi denied. “He said some nonsensical things about gods and resurrection or something. Not that I care.”

“That’s typical Angie-san for you,” Rantarou giggled.

“Anyway, can you step aside, Normie? I still have some things to do,” Tsumugi said again.

“Okay...” Rantarou said as he went away from the doorway and took Kaede with him. “Anyway, is Yumeno-san’s magic show still going?”

“Well, Setsuko-chan seems to be having fun,” Kaede said while looking at Setsuko, who kept laughing non-stop at Himiko’s magic.

“You like it...? Heh...?” Himiko asked the baby. Setsuko clapped profusely at her card magic performances.

Rantarou and Kaede then sat down next to Setsuko to see Himiko’s performance. “Mama!” Setsuko cheered.

“Hi, Sweetie...” Kaede replied as she gave tiny kisses all over Setsuko’s face. “Auntie Himiko’s magic show was great, right?”

“I’m not her auntie, I’m her big sis!” Himiko scolded.

“Actually...” Rantarou spoke. “I see you more as a little sister. So technically speaking, you’re her aunt. If you’re Setsuko’s sister, though, you’ll be our daughter. Our kid. You’re okay with it? You’re okay to be a kid?”

“O-of course not!” Himiko refuted. “I-I’m not a kid anymore! I’m a grown woman!”

“Exactly. Then you have to admit that you’re Setsuko’s aunt whether you like it or not.”

“Okay...” Himiko sulked.

“That aside, can you please continue your performance?” Kaede suggested. “Setsuko-chan really enjoys your company, by the way.”

“Sure...!” Himiko said. “I still have enough Mana... don’t worry...”

As Himiko continued to perform her magic show in the backyard, Miu and Kiibo had just finished the Christmas lights in the front yard. “HYA HYA HYAAA...!!! FUCKIN’ FINALLY!!!” the inventor exclaimed in triumph as she witnessed her work together with Kiibo.

“Should I try turning the switch on, Iruma-san?” Kiibo asked her.

“Of course! Turn it on like ya turn me on!” Miu said.

Kiibo then turned on the switch like Miu told him to. After that, there were blinking lights on the huge LED panel. The lights’ colors kept changing from white to multiple rainbow colors. Then, the lights formed a bright red “MERRY F**KING CHRISTMAS” sentence on the panel. Then, the lights changed again into fireworks, and then the fireworks changed into white snowflakes that fell into a snow land with a Christmas tree and sixteen snowmen standing together. “So whaddya think?!” she asked the robot.

“Uh... Iruma-san...?” Kiibo was concerned. “Didn’t Akamatsu-san told you to not say any swear words in front of her daughter?”

“Heh! I don’t give a fuck about whatever the fuck Bakamatsu said!” Miu snarled. “Like what?! That baby’s gonna grow the fuck up sooner or later anyway! Why the fuck should I bother?! I mean, if I had a fucking kid, I’m just gonna be my usual self! No need to play nice like her! The only thing that would matter is if I actually love the kid, right?!”

“Uh, y-yes, but...”

“Hell, I _can_ have a fucking kid if I try hard enough! You can’t impregnate me, yeah, but we can still adopt kids from Washboard Nanny’s orphanage or somethin’! I mean, pretty sure Big Dick and Space Hedgehog also do that! Heck, neither of them can get pregnant! And I’m gonna raise my kid _my_ fuckin’ way! I don’t need Bakamatsu or Washboard Nanny lecturin’ me this and that!”

“Iruma-san, you kind of went out of topic...” Kiibo told her.

“Thing is, I’m not gonna remove the ‘fuck’ word! Heck, I’m not even gonna censor it! Bakamatsu should be the one who teaches her baby to behave!”

“A-all right... I get your point...”

Miu then sighed in annoyance. “Anyways, there’s still some minor fixings I’m gonna need to do. Can you help me?”

“Of course! I am always ready to provide help for you, Iruma-san!” Kiibo exclaimed with his hands on his waist.

“Hehe! Thankies~! Also, ya can quit being formal, ‘kay? We’ve been datin’ since high school, ya can just call me Miu-chan. Or maybe even Little Bitch,” she said.

Kiibo stared at her in a mix of concern and confusion.

“I-I was just jokin’...! D-d-don’t call me Little Bitch...!” Miu stuttered, seemingly scared even though she was actually dripping wet somewhere else.

“S-so... what if I call you Big Bitch...?”

“S-stop it!” Miu said again, her face was now flustered.

“I-Iruma-san...?” Kiibo was concerned.

Meanwhile, Korekiyo and Kirumi had arrived at the front yard. “Good afternoon, Kiibo-kun, Iruma-san,” the maid greeted them.

“Oh, uh... g-good afternoon, Maid Hag and Creepy Pasta!” Miu replied her.

“Good afternoon, Toujou-san, Shinguuji-kun,” Kiibo greeted them in return.

“Greetings, both of you,” Korekiyo added. “Now, Kirumi-san and I shall enter Amami-kun’s house to provide some aid for the christmas party to the others.”

“Yeah, sure, just get it already!” Miu told them.

“All right, then. Excuse us...” Korekiyo said as he and Kirumi entered Rantarou’s house.

Once they both went in, they saw Himiko and Kokichi were all painting the walls together, with Kokichi occasionally smearing some paint on Himiko’s face. Tenko and Maki were decorating the walls together. Kaito was still sticking some stickers on the floor, while Shuuichi and Gonta were holding the stepladder in place for him. Angie and Ryouma were doing the finishing touches on the fake snowmen.

Having nothing better to do, Kirumi then went to ask Rantarou. “Excuse me, Amami-kun,” she asked him. “Is there anything that hasn’t been finished yet? I may be able to help with them.”

“Oh, uh...” Rantarou thought for a while. “We kinda already made the cookie dough and stuff. You can just bake them if you want.”

“Ah, all right,” Kirumi said. “By the way, where is Akamatsu-san?”

“She’s still nursing Setsuko in our room,” Rantarou answered. “On the other hand, Shinguuji-kun. How’s your sister?”

“Worry not, Amami-kun,” Korekiyo said. “Sister has been progressively recovering in past few years.”

Rantarou sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.”

“Well then, I will bake the cookies,” Kirumi said as she went to the kitchen.

“I shall aid some help for Yonaga-san and Hoshi-kun to finish the snowman, then,” Korekiyo said.

“Sure.”

* * *

 

After all the preparations, the christmas party for that night was finally done.

Rantarou then entered his shared room to find Kaede and Setsuko sleeping on their bed. He smiled at both of his angels, and then he bent down to whisper to Kaede’s ears, “Honey, wake up... the party’s gonna start soon...”

Hearing his soothing voice against her ears, Kaede woke up and rubbed her eyes with her hands. Then, she looked at him and smiled in return. “I’m a sleeping beauty, by the way...” she joked.

Rantarou only chuckled and kissed his sleeping beauty on her lips, giving her what she needed to wake up. Kaede smiled and kissed him in return. They only kissed for a few seconds, and then Rantarou took off first.

“How about Setsuko-chan? Should we wake her up?” Kaede asked.

“Nah, she’s fine,” Rantarou answered. “She must be tired.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kaede nodded. Then, she got up from the bed so she could fix her hair in front of the mirror.

“I’ll wait for you here, ‘kay?” Rantarou told her as he stood next to the door.

“Okay,” Kaede said while combing her hair on the mirror. She also buttoned her shirt back, so her bra wouldn’t be visible to anyone else. After Kaede was done with her preparations, Rantarou opened the door for her so she could leave their room first. Then, they both went together to join the rest of the party. They didn’t expect the room to be dark, though.

“Uh, who turned off the light?” Kaede asked.

“I did!” Kaito exclaimed. “Why, ya said? Well look up at the ceiling!”

Kaede and everyone else then looked up at the ceiling, and then they found a lot of glowing stars up there.

“So whaddya think?” Kaito asked.

“Cool...” Kaede mumbled.

“Whoa...” Himiko was fazed.

“I know, right?! Everythin’ ‘bout space is always cool!” the purple-haired man cheered.

“I hate to admit it, Momota-chan, but you’re not half bad for once,” Kokichi said.

“W-whaddya mean ‘for once’?!”

“HYA HYA HYA...!!! Wait until y’all see what _I_ did!” Miu exclaimed as she turned on the switch for the Christmas light display. After that, there was a blinking light, turning into two, turning into four, turning into infinite blinking lights on the huge LED panel. The lights’ colors kept changing from white to multiple rainbow colors. Then, the lights formed a bright red “MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!!!” sentence on the panel. Then, the writing exploded and turned into colorful fireworks. There were sixteen colors there, each represent their favorite colors. The fireworks’ sparks then fell down as they changed into white snowflakes that fell into a snow land with a Christmas tree and sixteen snowmen jumping and cheering together. Each one of them looked exactly the same as the ones Angie made with the cotton balls. “So whaddya think?!” she asked the pianist.

“Do you accept constructive criticism?” Kaede asked.

“Y-yes! I-I do!” Miu stuttered. “I-I know either you or Wasabi Head are gonna be mad at me ‘cause I add the word ‘fucking’ there, but...”

“You said you wouldn’t care about whatever she say about it...” Kiibo shrugged.

“I-I don’t! I totally don’t!” Miu scolded her.

Kaede sighed at her and said, “Well, Setsuko-chan is asleep right now, so I guess you’re fine.”

“HYA HYA HYA...!!! OF COURSE!!!” Miu exclaimed. “I’m the Beautiful Genius Iruma Miu, and I’m proud to be R-rated!”

“Uh... I’m not sure if being R-rated is really something to be proud of...” Tsumugi was concerned.

“Alright then! If that’s the case then I’m also fuckin’ free! Fuck yeah!” Kaito said as he punched his hands together. “Gah, those PG-13 shackles were a pain in the ass.”

“Gonta doesn’t understand it, but he’s happy for Momota-kun!” the entomologist cheered.

“I’m... happy for you too... I think,” Shuuichi added.

“A-anyway, how did the wall painting turned out?!” Tenko asked. “It was Yumeno-san’s idea to have glittery walls! She said that way the wall would look like it had magic powder on it! So Tenko mixed a lot of glitter sprinkles in the paint!”

“Y-yeah! How did it turned out?!” Kokichi said.

“Well, if you turn on the lights,” Maki said as she switched the room lights on. “There. You can see the sparkles, can’t you?”

“Whoa...” Himiko was fazed by the shimmering glitters.

“This is better than Momota-chan’s stickers, because it doesn’t need darkness to be beautiful!” Kokichi bragged.

“What did ya say, ya little shit?!” Kaito was angry. “Yumeno did a great job too, yeah, but don’t ya dare to diss me like that, ya dipshit!”

“Nyeh,” Kokichi shrugged. “I was just telling the truth. I mean, tomorrow is a holy day, so I can’t lie as much.”

“By the way,” Kirumi called. “The cookies might have been finished baking by now. May I bring them out from the oven?”

“Sure,” Rantarou shrugged.

Kirumi then took the cookies out from the oven and served it on the dining table. There were sixteen gingerbread resembled each one of them, and a lot of others that were just tiny cookies.

Kokichi then took the gingerbread cookie with purple hair, purple beads as eyes, and... hideous look. “What the—I’m supposed to be the second most handsome guy next to Amami-chan among all of us, why is my gingerbread so ugly?!” he protested.

“Gee, I wonder why...” Himiko played dumb. “Isn’t it because you’re actually ugly...?”

“N-nyeh, what the—Himiko-chan, you’re cruel! I made a cute-looking cookie that doesn’t suit you at all, yet you make an ugly cookie that doesn’t suit me at all?! WAAAAAH...!” Kokichi cried, in case he could convince Himiko to apologize to him, only for the latter to roll her eyes.

“Uh, Yumeno-san...” Gonta called her. “Gonta thinks you should apologize to him.”

“Nah, ya shouldn’t,” Kaito refuted. “Also Gonta, sweetie, no offense, but... Ouma’s an expert liar. He may said that he’s not lying as much ‘cause it’s Christmas, but it’s Ouma. Ya can never trust him no matter what.”

“O-okay...”

“Hold on. Did you just call Gonta sweetie?”

“What?! He’s my boyfriend, what’s wrong with it?!” Kaito defended himself.

“You don’t get it yet?! You guys are turning into one of those obnoxious couples!!! Like Akamatsu and Amami!!!”

“E-EEEEH?!” Kaito and Gonta were surprised in unison.

“A-anyway, here’s your cookies,” Shuuichi said as he gave the two their gingerbread men each.

Kaito looked at the spiky-purple-haired gingerbread man in awe. “Whoa...” he said. “This looks amazing!”

“Well, technically, Gonta only blended the dough and make that one to look like you,” he answered. “Toujou-san was the one who baked it.”

“It looks great, anyways!” Kaito complimented. “Too bad the one I made for ya isn’t that great...” he said while showing off the big gingerbread man that didn't really resemble Gonta. “Terrible, ain’t it?”

“No! Not at all!” Gonta replied. “Even if it is, what really matters is you cared enough to make it for Gonta!”

Kaito’s eyes were shimmering in joy. “THANK YOU, DARLING!! THANK YOU!!” he screamed while hugging the bigger guy tightly. Gonta couldn’t help but smiled and returned Kaito’s hug.

Meanwhile, Maki took her own gingerbread. It had her own signature red eyes, brunette twin tails with red scrunchies, and... a smiling mouth. “Uh, Shuuichi...”

“Y-yeah?!” Shuuichi was startled.

“Did you... make the smiling face...?” she asked.

“I-I’m sorry if I offended you in anyway!” the detective bowed down to her multiple times until his cap fell off. “I was thinking of you smiling when making that cookie! O-once again I’m sorry if I offended you in anyway!”

Maki only pouted and fidgeted her twin tails. “I-I’m not mad at you, don’t worry,” she said, her face was flustered. “A-also, here’s your cookie,” she said while giving the gingerbread man with black cap and golden eyes to him. “I-I only give it a cap because I forgot to make its hair... n-not because I think you’re cooler with a cap...”

“O-okay... I understand...” Shuuichi said as he took the gingerbread man from Maki.

“Here you go, Ryouma~” Angie said while giving the gingerbread man with black cat-eared hat.

“Thanks,” Ryouma answered.

The time kept passing while they all were trading cookies and presents, and suddenly, it was only few minutes until midnight. Few minutes until December 25th.

“ _Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind...!_ ” Kaito started singing despite his sub-par vocals.

“That’s a new year song, you idiot,” Maki rolled her eyes.

Gonta however, sang along with his boyfriend. “ _Should auld acquaintance be forgot and auld lang syne...!_ ”

“Oh, come on...”

“ _FOR AULD LANG SYNE, MY DEAR... FOR AULD LANG SYNE..._ ” everyone else also sang along.

Maki then gave up and sang along as well. “ _WE’LL TAK’ A CUP O ‘KINDNESS YET, FOR AULD LANG SYNE...!!!_ ”

After they all sing, Kiibo then pulled out an unusually long selfie stick from his chest. “What the fuckity fuck?!” Kaito was shook.

“HYA HYA HYA...!!! I added this special for our selfie!” Miu said as she put her phone on the slot in Kiibo’s selfie stick. “Now everyone say tiddies!”

“Oi oi...” Ryouma grumbled.

“I-I was just jokin’!” Miu stuttered. “Now everyone say cheese!”

“CHEESE...!!!”

Miu then pressed the button on her remote, and her phone camera took the picture of all sixteen of them together—Kaede stealing a kiss from Rantarou, Tsumugi giving a cynical glare to Rantarou, Shuuichi awkwardly wrapping his arms around Maki and the latter not being able to do anything about it but smile, Kaito clinging onto Gonta, Himiko and Kokichi making a horn sign behind each other’s head, Tenko also making a horn sign behind Kokichi’s head, Angie carrying Ryouma in her arms, Korekiyo and Kirumi being reserved as always, and Miu giving a kiss on Kiibo’s cheek.

After they took more photos, everyone then ate the dinner Kirumi made for that night. They all continued eating together, and after that, it was only seconds before midnight. Everyone then started the countdown.

“TEN!!!”

“NINE!!!”

“EIGHT!!!”

“SEVEN!!!”

“SIX!!!”

“FIVE!!!”

“FOUR!!!”

“THREE!!!”

“TWO!!!”

“ONE!!!”

The moment the clock started ringing, Kaito blew the trumpet and screamed, “MERRY CHRISTMAS, BABY!!!”

“What the—the trumpets are for new year, you idiot!” Maki scolded him, yet Kaito didn’t care and kept blowing the trumpet.

Miu in the other hand, commanded Kiibo, “LIGHT UP THE FIREWORK...!!!”

“Yes, Iruma-san!” Kiibo replied as he turned on the switch for the fireworks.

Not too long after, there were some fireworks on the sky. Everyone else then went to the backyard to watch them.

Meanwhile, Rantarou then took Kaede to the backyard doorway under the mistletoe. He played with Kaede’s blonde hair, causing her to giggle. “Merry Christmas...” he whispered while giving pecks on Kaede’s lips.

“Merry Christmas to you too...” Kaede giggled to him.

Next, Rantarou leaned down so their foreheads touched. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a while, his thumb tracing her chin and her lips. Rantarou then leaned down and kissed Kaede on her lips. The latter smiled and kissed him in return. His hand moved from her chin to her cheek, gently cupping it. Kaede’s hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling him closer into her to deepen their kiss.

After a while, the two then parted from their kiss. Kaede then rested her head on Rantarou’s chest, while the latter held her on her waist, as they continued to watch the fireworks together with everyone else.

“Is Setsuko still asleep?” Rantarou asked in concern.

“Mm-hmm...” Kaede nodded and clung closer onto him. “She’s a heavy sleeper, just like her mommy. Hehee...”

**Author's Note:**

> LATE SUBMISSION AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Skipped days 4 and 5 bcs writer’s blocc RIP. Also I couldn’t finish the day 6 in time so I just combine with day 7 lmao.  
> Also spoilers(?): this is an AU where all of Rantarou’s sisters are alive and well, and/or after he finds all of them.  
> Also I’m sorry if some of the Christmas part isn’t accurate. I don’t celebrate Christmas in my religion RIP
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and feel free to leave some comments ^^ not forcing btw


End file.
